Prometheus fanfic
by AMAdler
Summary: More than a real boy: Your character is aboard the ship Prometheus and is hired for logging data, inventory, and general tasks. However you decided to opt out of going into stasis for whatever reason. However an unknown side effect of this is almost zero interaction with anyone, other than David that is. This short smutty story is about you character discovering that David seems


**the abbreviations are yln(your last name) And yn(your name)**  
David X Reader

She reached for the box on the top shelf, just barely brushing her fingers against it, 'dammit, why would anyone out things this high' she thought to herself. Coming to terms with the fact she might actually have to get a step stool or ladder to get the box. She heard David approaching and looked over to the doorway which he now stood, staring neutrally at her.  
"Would you like some assistance?" She could have swore there was a tinge of concern in his voice.  
"Please?" She asked as a response to his question. Smiling politely he entered the storage room and stood next to her, reaching up and grabbing the box with an ease that she was slightly jealous of.  
Before handing it to her he asked "This box appears to be 30 pounds. Would you like me to carry it for you to the lab? " He looked at her coolly, waiting for a response. His voice always seemed so calm and smooth, a quality that she admired about his android build. She nodded slightly, answering him almost quietly,  
" to lab C please" David nodded politely and stepped out of the room and waited for her to join him. As they both began walking down the corridors David began to try to make conversation,

"So how is your day going Miss (yln)" a polite tone to his otherwise monotone voice.

"It's alright. Could be better I suppose" she answer a nervous laugh following. As they reached the lab he set down the box on the counter before turning to her, a simulated look of concern on his face.

"You have seemed stressed," he grabbed her hand gingerly " Is there anything I can do to help relieve your stress?" As he finished his words, they trailed off. David noticed an immediate spike in her heart rate. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, " Miss (yln) are you feeling alright?"  
A bright pink flush of color covered her cheeks, she pulled her hand back and stepped away laughing nervously again.  
"No no, I'm ok" her voice shook slightly and she held her hands up in front of herself, further denying her true feelings. How could she admit to him that she needed physical contact, after having been on the ship for nearly 6 months now and rarely even seeing David, her body had begun to crave a physical touch for some one. When he was near she would feel a warmth growing in her and her heart beat quicken. Her body had started to crave him. She couldn't admit it to him. She had no right to ask for such a thing, android or not.  
He stepped towards her, "Please don't lie, I need to know if you're feeling ill." His voice was so smooth and emotionless yet his face had more concern than she had expected.  
"I'm not feeling ill at all. I've just been..um..lonely?" The last word coming out as more of a question.  
"If you needed company you could have asked. Perhaps we could play a game of basketball or chess, or perhaps we could watch a movie" he let out a simulated laugh of relief. She almost laughed herself. "I'd be ok with a movie, would it be too much trouble to watch something now. I'm done with my daily tasks"

David nodded "Of course, would it be alright if I picked the movie, I have one that I think you might enjoy" an almost hopeful look came to his face for a moment and then a rather pleased expression replaced it when she nodded her head. He walked with her to the recreation area that had a small, living room sized theater. He chose 'Lawrence of Arabia' from the library in the system. She knew he liked this film but had yet to watch it herself. She made herself comfortable while David brought popcorn for them to eat. She looked to him surprised when she saw him grab a handful and started eating it.  
"You can eat?" Her tone was that of curiosity and surprise. "Are there certain foods you enjoy more than others?"  
He chuckled slightly and nodded politely,  
"I can indeed eat and I prefer sweet foods,such as fruit" she nodded in response as if logging the information internally. David began the movie, and soon noticed that she was rather enthralled with it. He found himself rather surprised this time when he noticed that most of the time he was, instead watching her reactions than the movie itself. Towards the end credits she yawned, thanking him for watching the movie with her. She leaned against him and all but immediately fell asleep.  
At first the android isn't quite sure of what to do, for once, but after a few minutes he decided to start moving her ever so slowly to a more comfortable position, he lays her on her back with her head resting on his thighs. At this angle he can see her face clearly, able to monitor her. She hadn't seemed to be getting a correct amount of sleep lately and if sleeping in such a way would help then he was more than willing to stay still long enough for her to nap at the least. He then noticed her face seemed so peaceful. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking it slowly. Why he was doing such an action he wasn't able to reason, but he enjoyed doing do. When she stirred under his touch he ceased for a moment, she turned her body towards him, and nuzzled his hand. A reaction he hadn't quite expected.

"Mmm...David?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.  
"Yes miss(yln)?" Her had hushed his own voice just slightly.  
"Do you think maybe...you could help me to my room?" It sounded as if she was going to fall asleep again, but she sat up. She swung her legs off the couch so she was sitting properly, she rose slowly in attempt to stand on her own, only to fall back to the couch. David quickly reach out to guide her fall to the cushions. He held back a simulated laugh and stood up himself, bending down and putting one hand behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders, swiftly lifting her bridal style. She giggled sleepily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his chest, which was expectedly soft and warm, she could hear a heartbeat-like sound inside his chest.  
"Thank you David." Her voice already drifting again.  
"No problem (yn)" he answered soothingly. Had he ever called her by her first name? She wondered briefly if her ears had been mistaken or if he had said it. The thought quickly slipped from her mind as he carried her to her room.

David opened the door with a push of a button and walked in. He set her down on the soft bed and covered her up, not bothering to ask if she wanted to change into her nightwear. As he went to leave the room he felt her hand catch his shirt and tug slightly, turning he saw her eyes open, looking up at him with a sleepy smile. "David..." There was a pause, her lips parted as if she were going to say something but there was silence a moment longer. "Thank you, I appreciate it..really" he could tell that what she said wasn't what she had actually wanted to say but he wouldn't trouble her about it. He nodded and turned to her again, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. A rather unexpected gesture.

"It's not a problem. Please do sleep peaceful" his words seemed genuine, only further confusing her as to how he couldn't possibly feel at least a little. He tucked her in and left the room, (yn) quickly fell back asleep.

A few hours later David sat in his bedroom-like room. It did have a bed and a dresser. But primarily because all spare bedrooms came with such things. However he never used the bed, only using the room as a formality.  
He had been doing a puzzle on a table he had set up in the room, hearing quiet footsteps in the hall his head perked up, listening. A knock came on the door, just as quiet as the steps had been. David stood and walked to the door, opening it he saw (yn) standing there in her nightwear with a silken robe wrapped about her, she stood staring at the floor.  
"Are you ok? Are you feeling ill after all?" His tone was of concern again but was relieved when she shook her head.

"No...I just...I was hoping if maybe...if you aren't busy...or..if you want to.." Her words were quiet and coy, the words seemed hard for her to say. "Would it be ok if maybe I slept..in here..with you..possibly?" He smiled to her and stepped to the side so she could enter, he put up a reassuring bluff but his mind immediately went searching for answers as to why she would want him to sleep with her in his room.

She walked in and looked around at the bare room, not seeming to mind the monochrome room. As he shut the door and turned to face her she was already looking at the puzzle he had been working on. She reached for a piece and placed it in the correct spot, something that usually take a long while of concentration, but she did it in a matter of seconds. (Yn) looked back over to David and immediately drew her hand back.

"Sorry, I just happen to notice that that piece belonged there." A nervous smile flashing over her lips before returning to a content expression.

David shook his head "it's ok, I'm actually impressed. " he walked over and with a suddenness he asked "so, it seems I can't figure the reason you came here," he took her hand in his "whatever the reason, I do believe I'd help"  
The way he spoke always seemed to melt her, always adding just enough inflection to make him not monotoned.

She laughed nervously again and then decided not to beat around the bush, "David, I guess what I was trying to say earlier, when I said I was lonely, is that I need some sort of physical touch or interaction. You're the only other one awake and yet I never really see you much. People can't just go that long without talking to anyone or being touched. A hug, a kiss, even simple hand to hand contact. I don't know, maybe I'm just weak." She trailed off as he turned her hand over, and kissed her palm.

"(Yn), I'm equipped to handle such things, you should have asked earlier" he kissed up her arm, pulling her in as he did. She could feel her heart racing, he felt so real, yet...not.

"David...you don't have to if you-" her words were cut pleasantly short when David pressed his thin velvety soft lips to her, slightly biting her bottom lip causing a small gasp to escape her before he slid his tongue into her mouth. 'How did his tongue taste so sweet?' She thought to herself. She might not have noticed him pulling her fully to him and running his hands up and down her back if it had not caused the warmth in her to start rising. His body felt so real but there was something to him that kept an artificial feel to him.

"David.." She started, pulling herself away regrettably. "I...I'm not asking for you to do this..I mean, it's not a request or command so if you don't want to.." Her words trailed off as she saw a slight bit of disappointment crossed his face.

"I'm not doing this because I know you want me to, I'm doing it because I want to" his words seemed so human, so very real. He kissed her forehead and assured her "besides, I could say no if I wanted to, I'm not actually required to follow any ones orders other than Miss Vickers and her father." After he felt she was fully reassured he kissed her again, this time she didn't protest.

Could robots have 'wants'? Could they actually feel? What's the difference between understanding emotions and feeling them? Where does understanding stop and feeling begin? These thoughts briefly crossed her mind before the feeling of his lips overtook her mind again. He seemed so caring in his actions and also some how so accurate.

He walked her towards the bed and laid her down gently and then lay next to her as not to rush things, his kisses continued to her cheek and then her jaw and then her neck, she involuntarily gasped in pleasure. Seeming pleased with her response David continued kissing her neck tenderly, letting his artificial warm breath be felt. When his hands started to roam from their safe place on her stomach to her breasts, her body rose to his touch as if to urge him on, but he wouldn't rush. David was going to make sure he did a thorough job. He caressed her for a moment before moving his hand back down to her lower stomach, slowly reaching his fingers under the hem of her shirt. His fingers ran lightly over her skin, causing tingles to run through her body.

"David" she barely whispered as his hands reached her breasts. She closed her eyes and let him gently caressed her, his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching her sensitive buds. His kisses soon lowered to her chest before taking the buds into his mouth, her body rose slightly and she let out a quiet gasp of pleasure. David continued to monitor her pulse which was steadily increasing.  
After a few moments one of his hands wandered down her body, he lifted his lips to her ear and whispered in her ear for consent to touch her below her waist, when she nodded with a smile resting on her own lips he continued. He started by stroking his fingers along the lips of her opening causing soft sighs of pleasure to escape her lips. He dipped his finger just slightly into her, both to please her and to wet his finger before continuing to her sensitive clit, making slow and steady circular motions around it at first and then making different patterns, repeating the ones she seemed to enjoy most. Her moans only increased as he slid his finger back into her and continued massaging her clit with his thumb. The walls of her pussy squeezed tightly to his finger as he dipped in and out repeatedly. David added a second finger causing a louder moan to press through her lips, "David..." She moan his name quietly as he continued. When he felt her close to cumming, he slowed and whispered in her ear "would you like me to utilize my mouth?" His question seemed to catch her off guard for a moment as he felt her heart skip a beat, but he was assured of her willingness when she nodded eagerly. "Please?" She said in an all but questioning tone. A small smirk graced his otherwise stoic features before he gave her a tender kiss and then lowered his body, kissing his way down til he was at her now soaking wet entry.  
He licked from her opening to her clit, as he began to mimic the motion he had been doing with his thumb, David slipped his two fingers back inside and began gingerly grazing her clit with his teeth. Her hips lifted in response, hiding his slight grin. If an android could feel pride, David would be soaking in it. As he continued working her he could feel her orgasm building again, this time he was going to let her have it. He moved his fingers in and out faster and faster, his fingers ever so slightly curved to hit her g-spot over and over. Her body began to tremble and her back arched. Her moans became quiet as she focused of the intense feeling of her orgasm. She breathed his name between breaths, almost causing him to chuckle. When she finally calmed she lay there for a moment catching her breath. She smiled sheepishly and thanked him. He wiped his mouth with the side of his hand and then smiled almost politely as he said "my pleasure" winking at her before laying next to her, stroking her hair as she drifted to a orgasm induced sleep.


End file.
